


Incessantly Sickening

by Otaku67



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, No Dialogue, canon events, homework assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku67/pseuds/Otaku67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco's death created a permanent  change in Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incessantly Sickening

**Author's Note:**

> While looking through my flashdrive from last year, I found this JeanMarco fic I wrote for an Honors English vocab assignment. I had posted it on Tumblr when I wrote it, so now I decided to put it here, too! (I'm not sure when the ACTUAL original publication date was; I just estimated it to be around last January)

The world was an incessantly sick place. Things happened without any lucid reasoning, sometimes surprisingly wonderful, other times cripplingly ghastly. There were some things this unpredictable world could never atone for, and the death of Marco Bodt was one of them.

Marco was a selfless, diligent young man; a true friend and a born leader. He was the only one capable of wiping the doleful looks off of his comrades’ faces in their states of pessimism. He was talented without being obnoxiously prim, and just superfluous enough to be considered a prodigy in the making. He was loved by many, but the one that cherished him the most was his fellow soldier, Jean Kirschstein. They were an unlikely pair: Jean was tenacious and known for sardonic comments. But Marco saw the good in everyone- especially Jean- and the two were best of friends whose bond could not be hampered.

That is, until the one force capable of separating the inseparable ripped them apart: death.

Jean was the one to discover Marco’s corpse. The once lively young cadet was left impoverished, an entire half of his body completely gone and the pool of blood in which he lay now stagnant. It was hardly credible that someone so talented, so valuable, had died so brutally, all alone. Jean hewed to the belief that this was all a lie and a misunderstanding for as long as he could. But when they burned the bodies of their fallen comrades, he found himself suffocated by the cruel bondage of reality: Marco Bodt was dead, and Jean would never smile at his laugh or heed his advice ever again. The boy had left behind no posthumous records, only ashes and fleeting memories of his precious thought brief existence. His cruel death had also stirred a bitter need for vengeance deep within Jean: the merciless monsters known as Titans would defray taking his best friend away from him.

Recovering from Marco’s death was an intricate and shaky process. Those that hadn’t personally known Marco themselves taunted Jean about his constant turmoil; “Were you in loooove with him, Kirschstein?” they would viciously tease. They couldn’t understand the numbing pain Jean had to deal with every waking moment. Sometimes Jean wished they were right, and Marco HAD been nothing but an object of affection: love is fleeting, but friendship was eternal.

He grew closer to his other comrades, and learned from his new squad leaders, but absolutely nothing could supplant the bond he’d had with Marco Bodt. Jean was not religious, but on some occasions he would find himself praying that wherever Marco was, he was happy. Resting in peace, and living forever in Jean’s heart.

 

 


End file.
